Match: Shelton Benjamin VS John Soulmetal 2005
The match starts out with the referee ringing the bell. First, Shelton Benjamin attempts a running clothesline on Soulmetal, but Soulmetal turns 180° and ducks at the same time to dodge it, and goes for a Schoolboy pin. Benjamin kicks out, making it only a 2-count. Benjamin quickly gets up and kicks Soulmetal in the gut and irish whips Soulmetal to the corner tunbuckle. Then, Soulmetal dives under Benjamin as he attempts to connect with a Stinger splash, then turns around, dropkicks him in the back and goes for schoolboy pin, which got Soulmetal only a 2-count, then, Soulmetal climbed up the top rope and attempted a diving crossbody, but Shelton Benjamin counters the crossbody with a inside-cradle pin, which got Shelton a No-count. As Soulmetal kciked out, while Shelton standing by the grounded Soulmetal's head, Shelton tried to kneel down and grab him but Soulmetal grabbed Shelton by the ankles and forced him down into a victory roll pin position, getting a near-fall, then Shelton quickly rolled Soulmetal into another inside-cradle, getting yet another near-fall. They both get up at the same time, then, they lock-up, then Shelton quickly gets Soulmetal in a side headlock and then swings around while relaesing the headlock until he is facing Soulmetal's back, and performs a Sleeper Hold on Soulmetal from behind and falls forward so that Soulmetal is forced down, along with Benjamin and Benjamin adds a bodyscissors to the hold, but rather than a bodyscissors with two legs shelton uses one. Approximately fifteen second in the submission, Soulmetal slowly tosses aside Benjamin leg, escaping the bodyscissors, and slowly stands up, forcing Benjamin to stand as well, and performs a Stunner, but without the three-quarter facelock. Then, Soulmetal stands up and performs a Standing somersault leg drop on the grounded Shelton Benjamin's head. Eventually, Shelton gets up and Soulmetal performs a standing moonsault on the standing Shelton Benjamin, landing in a pin position, which Soulmetal only gets a 2-count. Shelton afterwards, rolls out of the ring. Soulmetal does Taunt ECW 2 from SVR 2010 while Shelton was outside of the ring, and Shelton slides back in the ring when the referee reaches a "6-count". Shelton dashes towards Soulmetal, but he counters with an arm drag into an seated armbar, the armbar lasted approximately ten seconds, until Shelton kicked Soulmetal in the side of the head, causing Soulmetal to release the submission. They both eventually stand up and Shelton leans bacwards and lunges forward, attempting a Superkick with his left leg, but Soulmetal dodges by turning 180° so that Soulmetal is standing to Shelton's Right side with Soulmetal's back to Shelton's right side. Soulmetal sweeps Shelton's leg with his right leg in a "Heel kick" fashion. Soulmetal then, performs his Slash Cut (or, Head Shake Leg Drop in SVR 2009) on Shelton's head. Soulmetal then rebounds backwards and attempts a rope-rebound jumping double knee drop (Oriental Knee Drop from SVR 2006) but misses as Shelton rols out of the way and gets to his feet, then kicks Soulmetal in the gut, then climbs onto the bent-over Soulmetal's back, and performs repeated forearm clubs to the back of his head. The grounded Soulmetal then back kicks Shelton in the shin, then gets up so that Shelton in facing Soulmetal back then Soulmetal grabs both of Shelton's wrists, and performs a front flip double mule kick and then waits for Shelton to get up, and then Shelton attempts another Superkick, but is caught by Soulmetal, then Shelton performs the Wrestling attacks#Dragon whip but misses, as Soulmetal barely dodges by ducking and Shelton loses balance anf falls down and as he gets up, Soulmetal uses his dragon whip crescent driver and pins Shelton for the 3-count.